Death As Desirable As Destiny
by sharpcontrast
Summary: Death was not a choice; birth was not an option. Only sorrow comes from those born of the curse. Happiness was only an unreachable goal. And if somehow those tainted, filthy hands got hold of a glimpse of euphoria, their world would come crashing down...


Death As Desirable As Death By Ayane Yoshihiro 

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: Death was not a choice; birth was not an option. Only sorrow comes from those born of the curse. Happiness was only an unreachable goal. And if somehow those tainted, filthy hands got hold of a glimpse of euphoria, their world would come crashing down afterwards. [One-shot]**

**Pairings: You decide**

**Warnings: OOC's? Weirdness? Pointless? I don't have any (I think Oo).**

**Disclaimers: If I owned it, the story would have gone differently… MUCH more differently. Think about it.**

**---**

The scent of sterilized instruments caught the nose of one Yuki Sohma as he inhaled the air around him deeply. Its overpowering smell dizzied him quite a bit, which was not well since people would be visiting him. He especially did not want a certain chocolate brown-haired girl to fret over him. Yuki decided he had bothered the poor girl enough. Mustering up as much strength as he could, the fair-complex bishounen forced a smile on his face. _It's just for now, _he thought. Yuki could endure these next fifteen minutes or so.

While waiting, his pale, amethyst eyes swept over the place, taking into detail each and every nook and cranny. The small room, or better known as the infirmary, revolted Yuki. He hated staying at these kinds of places; one that seemed warm and inviting yet only expressed a dreary, hollow feeling. Unconsciously, the young boy closed his eyes and felt his lithe frame involuntarily shiver. From the fear or the cold, he couldn't quite tell.

_Knock, knock._

The sound of someone knocking snapped him out of his reverie. The shroud of thought veiling his mind was lifted.

"Come in," the patient said, his voice a little shaky.

A sweeping figure walked to his bedside, and when finally reaching there, stood, looming over him.

"Yuki," Hatori Sohma asked, with an inflection that clearly held dthe authority of a doctor, "how are you today?"

The sides of Yuki's pale and chapping lips turned into a somewhat upwards curve, signing a smile of sorts. His eyes briefly met the doctor's before quickly dropping the gaze he held. Apparently, the hospital bed sheets were more interesting and now Yuki's eyes followed the creases of the white linen.

Hatori was not one to beat around the bush, and hurriedly got to the point.

"Are you sure you want to see them? Can you handle it?"

Yuki's eyelids closed again for the umpteenth time as he released a breath he had not known he had been holding. The bags under his eyes looked horrible, but that was to be expected from someone who was expecting. The mouse-zodiac nodded barely, but it was visible. Hatori, looking through his good eye, his gaze lingered a bit more over the boy before going to the door and opening it. He ushered in the guests, since it was now officially visiting hours. The clock struck 8 AM. Sharp.

---

A shy girl slowly entered the room, taking in the surroundings around her. She was the first to come in; Tohru Honda. The next one to come in was a cousin outcast to the infamous Sohma clan, with violently orange hair; Kyo Sohma. After that, was a bouncy and lovable young(!?) bunny; Momiji Sohma. One after another, the members of the zodiac came through the door. So now, excluding the head member, everyone was present; the exception being Miss Tohru Honda.

There was an awkward silence that followed afterward once everyone had gotten inside. No one knew what to do, what to say. How could they? It was a tragic moment for them all. Indeed, the only times they ever remember getting together, and I meant REALLY together was during New Year's. Every other celebration was celebrated with a card and an I.O.U. Now, for the second time this year, they all got together. And not for a glorious event, it was far from that. The silence ensued and the tension thickened. Ever heard of how the tension is so thick, you'd need a knife to cut through it? Try a chainsaw instead.

---

"So…" Tohru said as she started up a friendly conversation.

Momiji tried again, "So…" but failed to get anyone's attention. All were too busy in their own thoughts, enwrapped in such tying emotions. Only a cough from Yuki brought everyone back to his or her senses. When it did, they all rushed toward him, gathering around the bedside, and generally, crowded around him.

Once Hatori got everyone to calm down, they started bombarding him with such frivolous questions. _'Are you okay?'_ was always a first. _'How are you feeling?' 'Do you need anything?'_ Etcetera, etcetera.

Little did they know that a pair of eyes were constantly watching them, swooping over each and every being present. Only Shigure noticed and hastily excused himself to the restroom. Hatori caught on and followed suit. Yet, no one seemed to notice. All were too busy fussing over "poor" Yuki.

---

The ever-constant mask of happiness was taken off, all thanks to one feared person. Shigure's eyes no longer held the glint of mischief it once had. Hatori, however, was the same as he always was, his stone-hard expression on. In actuality, it suited him so. Finally, there was Akito Sohma, whose face was too beautiful for words, yet appearances can be deceiving. Oh so deceiving.

For all people know, Akito could be the King of England. Some may say he has a split personality, others may think that he is just traumatized. Some may even think could win Best Actor Award. Yet one thing for sure is with Akito you're never sure. All your actions may be in vain for all he cares. Maybe those were the reasons why everyone hated him so much. His emotions were just too raw, too out there.

---

The dragon-zodiac furrowed his brows in contemplation. Two separate pieces of hairs knitting together, forming a crease on his forehead. Akito could sense his worry and glided over to the family doctor.

"Hatori," a breathy whisper tickled his ear, "what's on your mind…?"

Akito seemed to like playing around with Hatori's tie. The dark blue silk that easily slipped through his fingers was calming, soft to the touch. After a few gentle strokes, a sudden tug brought the urgency of his question to the doctor's mind.

"You know what's going to happen to Yuki, right?"

Hatori only stared at Akito, not really expecting an answer. The dog-zodiac watched on, his face a completely blank slate.

He sighed, then continued on. "Today."

That was all he needed to say. Shigure understood it perfectly, and Akito probably did, but decided to tune it out. Shigure nodded at his childhood friend and close confidante and bowed slightly to the head clan. He turned heel and walked off, which oddly resembled a dog that just smelled something and has traced the scent to its source. Soon, it would all be over. Soon.

---

As the lively bickering continued, no one noticed a soul departure. No one, that is, except a bitterly smiling Akito. The Yuki look-alike's gaze stayed fixed on Yuki as he took his last breath. Then, he walked off into the driveway, where a car was readily waiting, along with Shigure. Pale, sickly fingerprints made an impression onto the glass pane. The clicking of shoes echoed throughout the empty halls of the hospital. The sound resonating the off-white walls and marble floor of the place.

---

For the Sohma clan, one's destiny is already decided. No matter what happens, there shall never be freedom. Akito knew that from the day he was born. Death was never a choice; birth was never an option. He lived knowing that for the rest of his life. Yet, unwillingly, he chose to live out his life. Miserable as it was, he lived through it. Akito saw the car coming. The door opened for him and he got in. The door thud shut. And he didn't turn back…

---

**[One-shot]**

**Owari**

**---**

**Date Started: June 15, 2004 (5:00 PM)**

**Date Finished: June 16, 2004 (2:21 AM)**

**Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so happy to be back to writing fanfics. After a long wait (especially because of finals and schoolwork in general) I'm able to pursue my writing again. (Sighs) Some teachers out there are really total pricks (cough Stevens and Shibata cough). Man, I'm just glad it's summer vacation. You guys know the drill. Questions, comments, or whatsoever can be sent to me (check out my bio-info-thingy)! Thanks to all those supporting me! This one goes out to you, My Master (you know who you are!!!). After reading your aunt's fic (and partially your work) I was inspired to make one! Hope this is to your liking. HA HA HA (Ayame laugh). Anyways, it's really late and I'm sleepy… so buh-bye! Ja matta!**

**'Til Next Time,**

**Ayane Yoshihiro (Chuu)**

**P.S. If you still have time, I suggest you to read the fic It's Finally Over by kunthea.**

**---**


End file.
